


Numbing Love

by Joshatron



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Basically, Cute, Existential Crisis, FFXV Spoilers in third chapter, Fluff, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Possible Episode Prompto Spoilers, UA, Universe Alteration, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshatron/pseuds/Joshatron
Summary: Noctis overly prepares Prompto for his DLC and the latter zones out. The two then have a moment together before Prompto leaves. He keeps a precious gift close by at all times.





	1. Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Fic written based on tumblr user mightier's art, found here:  
> http://mightier.tumblr.com/post/161788533413/preparations-baby-please-be-careful-im-so  
> (I'm still an ao3 newb, apologies.)
> 
> I took a few liberties here, especially in chapter 2.
> 
> It's my shortest work so far. Today was just one of those days where I struggle to write more.  
> Anyhoo, I hope y'all enjoy!

**"Okay, Prompto, I know this is your big debut but you still gotta be careful and keep warm, and make sure you don't tire yourself out and don.t push yourself too hard. Remember to eat and rest and be careful about frostbite."**

The sound of Noctis' voice began to drift out along with Prompto's own soft affirmative sounds as he buttoned up his coat and pulled on his beanie. They were his own ideas. Noctis, however, had instructed him to wear thicker socks and carry a warm pair of gloves with him. The gloves were currently stored underneath his coat to warm them up with his own body heat. Again, Noctis' idea with the justification of "Your core is a furnace but your hands and feet get very cold". Prompto even received a glare at the end of that! All because he had a bad 'habit' of putting his cold extremities on Noctis' body when the latter was warm.

He was brought back to the present as a cosy material was wrapped around his neck and mouth, bringing him warmth and a sense of security. The urge to snuggle into it was too much and he caved, his hands moved up to play with it as his eyes creased closed in delight. The red woollen fabric was soft against his bare fingers, making him addicted to touching it.

 **"You weren't listening."** The smirk in Noct's voice was painfully obvious. The curve of his lips twitched upwards on one side, causing the side of his half-lidded eyes to crinkle. The sight was so unbecoming of a prince. But Prompto didn't mind. What he did mind though was the correct accusation.

 **"I was!"** he retorted with a tone of mock hurt. **"You wound me, Noct."** As Noctis opened his mouth to continue, Prompto halted him by gently gripping his wrists. Seriously, he loved his friend, yes, but he had spent ages adjusting the scarf so that it was perfect. Yes, Prompto appreciated the gesture, but that was getting a bit much. "You worry too much."

 **"You can never be too worried."** Noctis fixed him with a glare that silently begged him to understand, hatred completely absent from the equation. He sighed softly and closed his eyes.

**"Oh, and Prompto?"**

Prompto hummed softly in acknowledgement and then felt a soft warmth press tenderly against his lips, lingering even after the source left. Innocent eyes slowly opened, lighting giving the irises a beautiful faint lavender glow to accompany the small pale blush wrapping around a dusting of freckles across his nose. His mouth hung agape, brain unable to function and stop his jaw from being slack.

**"Stay safe."**

Finally, Prompto was able to close his mouth and the first thing he did was pull his best friend in for a strong embrace, arms wrapped tightly around the other's body as he inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of burnt wood and lemons. He could feel the heat emitted from Noctis' body even through the incessant number of layers he was wearing.

**"Thanks, Noct."**


	2. Reparations

Quiet mutterings of "I'm sorry" were drowned out by heavy pensive breathing and the soft crunching of snow as a pair of boots trudged towards the figure lying in a pile of snow, the stain of red underneath slowly growing across the white. Gloved fingers gripped tightly onto the hilt of a gun. He was shaking. He would blame it entirely on the chilling bite of the winter(?) air. Was it even winter?

The figure lying in the snow remained deathly still, almost as if it was already dead. As he drew closer, the gun was raised and tears filled the pair of no longer innocent lavender eyes. His body ached with an ephemeral exhaustion. His numb hand shook as the gun's barrel aligned perfectly with the figure's head. He had to do it.

A breathy sob escaped him as his arm lowered and his gaze was diverted away. Sucking in a painful breath of air, the gun was aimed back at the figure with both hands, the sun's light glinting off its barrel. Blond brows furrowed in determination as a tear escaped and ran down his cheek to his chin, dripping onto the red scarf.

The figure watched with apparent glee as the scarf was stained with water. The curve of its lips twitched upwards on one side, causing the side of its half-lidded eyes to crinkle.

 _It's not him... It's_ **not** _him..._

 **"You really pull my trigger, Prom,"** it cackled despite the impossible amount of blood soaking the snow beneath it. Why was it doing this?

All sensation left Prompto. He was completely numb. Physically and emotionally. He was done with everything. He no longer knew what was real and what wasn't. He was going to take down Niflheim single-handedly if Noctis really didn't want him to be part of the group anymore. And he'd start with the one in front of him. Maybe then he could move on.

But despite it all, he wouldn't be able to forget everything he felt.

That's why the numbing love he had felt from before would help carrying him towards his goal.

And it all would begin with a simple

_BANG_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> (Don't mind the notes underneath.)


	3. Recuperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an explanation for that one line!  
> It came from a mistype of "finger guns" and a friend had suggested the line. I wasn't sure where to put it but I decided to use it as a taunt. It was more amusing at the time.
> 
> Also, this chapter is longer!!
> 
> I have yet to play Episode Prompto so I don't want any spoilers, guys!! Let me live a little longer.

The pain in the blond’s arms had dulled days before Ardyn’s drowned out honeyed voice delivered news that Noctis had arrived in Zegnautus Keep. The hope within Prompto would have been rekindled had he been listening. The vice holding his torso like a corset no longer bothered him, he had tuned out the aching pain it caused through painfully digging into his bruises.

How long had he been there now? Time passed so slowly, he could have sworn he had been there for weeks now; scarf lost for weeks now.

Half-lidded eyes stared blankly at the supposedly-still-cold ground in the dim light of the cell. Prompto wasn’t sure if he lacked the strength to lift his head or he lacked the will to try. Either way, as the cell doors creaked open – as they had grown accustomed to every time one of his captors or their empty husked lackeys entered – he didn’t think to lift his head. Pain blossomed from his right cheek as he was backhanded by-

**“…N-Noct…?”**

The hoarse voice that came from him grated against his ears, all sense of familiarity with its original composition replaced with a foreign sound. Fearful blue eyes looked up to view the harsh, painful _disgusted_ glare sent his way. He deserved it. He was a dirty fucking _Niff_  after all. Ardyn and Verstael… were right. He no longer hated to admit it. Why should it hurt? It was true. Considering Noctis had just slapped him, it seemed he thought the same way.

Prompto just hung there, taking the harsh words and forcing himself to look at Noctis as he said them. He had hurt his best friend by keeping his secret. He had hurt his best friend so it was only fair for him to be hurt in return.

Eventually, Noctis left him alone in the cell; alone and still hanging. The vice felt so constricting after that visit. Maybe Verstael had made it tighter. Maybe it would finally kill him. Well, at least, that’s what he assumed its purpose was. In all fairness, his da- _Verstael_  was probably punishing him by putting him on display.

Weeks(?) later, the cell doors had missed their regular exercise. Prompto had dared a glance up and saw nothing but the rows of cells along each side of the corridor leading to himself. Hanging his head again, the blond (could he even be referred to as that with the amount of blood he assumed was in his hair?) closed his eyes, breathing shaky as he tried to contain his sobs. He was so alone.

The rapidly approaching footsteps ringing through his ears caused the boy to stir from his slumber (though he didn’t remember falling asleep). He coaxed himself to remain limp, to not show any signs of struggle. Last time that happened, he received a bruise to the stomach. What colour was that bruise now anyway?

A buzzing sound was the only warning he received before he was suddenly dropped to the floor. (Yep, still cold.) He landed as gracefully as a newly born fawn. _Bambi_ , he remembered the passing remark thrown his way one day. Oh gods, his hard work wasn’t undone, was it?!

 **“Prom? Are you okay?”** a disembodied voice asked him. Risking a glance up, Prompto could see it was Noctis. He would have immediately tensed up if it wasn’t for the sight of Ignis and Gladio around him as well. Bowing his head again, he took his time to catch his breath.

 **“I… I’m fine…”** He nodded in affirmation. Being released felt like a breath of fresh air; he could breathe and nothing was rubbing against his injuries. Sitting back on his heels, Prompto stretched his neck and sighed softly.

The group eventually moved to the nearest dorm for Prompto to rest. He didn’t deserve it, but he wasn’t going to argue with them, and the lighting wasn’t too harsh on his sensitive eyes. After sitting himself painfully on the most comfortable bed (as deemed by Noctis after testing them out – honestly, it warmed his heart), he waited a few moments before opening his mouth to speak.

**“Could you guys give us a minute?”**

Prompto’s mouth snapped closed at Noctis’ interjection and watched as Gladio and Ignis complied. The prince remained silent, not even meeting Prompto’s gaze, until the older two left the room. Once the doors had shut, the blond sucked in a short, shallow breath, expecting the worst.

What he hadn’t expected however was to be enveloped by Noctis arms, the warmth from his body seeping into his freezing cold skin. It was… nice. The gentle hand in his hair felt great too, and Prompto couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around his best friend in reciprocation. He needed this. After all the torment for the past who knows how long, he finally crumbled under the weight of love.

He was disappointed when Noctis pulled away while muttering something and Prompto immediately began with the ‘sorry’s as his head dipped in nervousness. What he also hadn’t expected was a familiar feeling of warmth being wrapped around his neck. As he opened his surprised blue eyes to meet the familiar red of the scarf, a warm pressure was present upon his lips as Noctis’ face pushed close to his own. Reflexively, Prompto closed his eyes again and pushed back, arms wrapping back around Noctis’ chest in desperation.

He missed Noctis.

~~~

When Ignis and Gladio returned to the room after ten minutes of silence (and not being called back in), they found the two youngest members of their group sleeping peacefully; Noctis on his back with Prompto lying almost fully face down on top of his chest, both with their arms wrapped protectively around each other.

Both men made barely any sound as they went about their business (and as Gladio explained the scene to Ignis). Though as they began to settle down, Prompto stirred, groaning (and whimpering?) as he moved his head to get a better look of what had disturbed him.

Ignis had chosen to ramble over to blond, feeling his way over of course, and ran a gentle finger over a freckled cheek, hushing him gently and assuring him he was okay before telling him to go back to sleep. Naturally, the blond obeyed and snuggled more into Noctis, a leg flinging across Noctis’. Even in sleep, the prince pulled his best friend in tightly.

The prince’s retainers allowed this to happen peacefully. After all, they deserved a quiet moment of peace, love and recuperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this! Leave kudos if you enjoyed it enough.  
> (And again, ignore the notes underneath this which I'm assuming will appear.)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to stop here and not experience pain.  
> Otherwise, continue on.


End file.
